It's Your Fate!
by Rikaga Mizuto
Summary: sebuah fan fiction untuk Fate/Stay Night. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak Holy Grail War berakhir. tapi apa yang membuat Shirou yakin Saber masih ada di dekatnya? Chapter Update!
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak me-own fate/Stay Night, ini hanya fict.

©Nasu Kinoko-Type-Moon.

Warning: mungkin ada OOC, AU, gaje, lebay, kualitas bahasa rendah, dll.

It's your Fate.

Chapter 1: Sabrina=Saber?

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak Saber meninggalkan Shirou di akhir perang cawan suci. Pemuda yang sekarang mungkin masih tinggal di rumah kediaman Emiya itu masih saja merindukan Saber dan sering berkhayal Saber akan datang lagi. Harapan yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku berangkaaat." Aku pun melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah berlantai kayu tersebut dan mulai berjalan.

"hhh… hari-hari tetap sepi tanpamu, tahu…" aku mengeluh. Kalau saja Saber tidak perlu pergi… ah, tapi apa yang kupikirkan tidak seperti realita. Huuh… tapi, tetap saja…

Seraya melanjutkan langkah kaki untuk berangkat ke sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang. Gadis sebayaku dengan jaket berwarna merah dari sekolahku yang nampak pas dan elegan jika dipakainya. Semakin dilihat, semakin kagum aku jadinya. Tapi, tatapan _tsundere_-nya memecahkan kekagumanku. Dia pun berjalan menghampiriku dan berkata;

"_Baka! _Sedang apa lihat-lihat! Udah mau telat, tahu!" ya. Gadis ber-_twintail_ warna cokelat tua itu memarahiku dengan omelannya yang biasa kudapatkan setiap pagi. Kita pun berjalan bersama ke sekolah.

"hei, Shirou. Ada perkembangan dengan kekuatan sihirmu?" Rin Tohsaka, gadis ber-_twintail_ itu, bertanya padaku.

"Eh? Tidak banyak, sih… karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan kekuatan _sorcery-_ku, aku jadi malas berlatih." Aku menjawabnya sambil melihat tangan kiriku yang dulunya adalah bekas tato Reijuu yang merupakan perjanjian antara aku dan Saber.

Rin pun berjalan kedepanku dan berhenti. Sepertinya dia menghentikanku berjalan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bodoh! Setiap hari adalah pertempuran! Bagaimana kamu bisa hidup dengan kekuatan sebatas ini saja, sih!" dia pun berteriak dan memarahiku dengan suara tingginya yang cocok dengan penampilannya itu.

"Maaf, maaf… tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan…" Belum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, perhatianku teralih kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna hijau kebiruan itu yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu pernah kucintai.

"Saber?" aku tiba-tiba berbisik.

"Shirou? Kamu kenapa?" Rin bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tadi marah, menjadi agak tenang, tapi penasaran.

"Ti… tidak… aku… hanya…" aku pun menjawabnya tanpa tahu apa yang aku katakan barusan. Perhatianku benar-benar teralih pada gadis itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia mengenakan seragam sekolah kita?

"RING, RING, RING." Bel masuk berbunyi. Tandanya aku harus segera masuk ke kelas.

"Kelas, beri hormat." Ketua kelas yang tak lain adalah Taniguchi* itu pun memberi aba-aba pada kita untuk memberi salam pada guru yang akan mengajar pelajaran pertama pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi semua. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran…" Guru yang bernama Erika Mounts itu pun mengambil semacam folder dari tas kulitnya itu dan berkata;

"Kita ada murid pindahan baru dari Washington D.C, silahkan masuk, nak…" Erika-_sensei _pun melanjutkan sambil mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk. Mataku langsung terbelalak. Aku tidak percaya pada mataku sendiri. Ini mimpi? Atau semacam simulasi? Apakah aku terjebak di semacam _Alternate Universe_? Aku bingung sekaligus senang dan takut, karena yang kulihat di depan mataku tak lain tak bukan adalah… Saber!

"_Please to meet you. I'm Sabrina." _Murid baru yang terlihat seperti Saber itu mengakui bahwa namanya Sabrina. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa? Ah, mungkin hanya mirip saja…

Tidak mungkin dia Saber _in disguise _kan!

Sementara aku panik dengan duniaku sendiri, aku tak sadar bahwa Erika-Sensei telah menempatkan Sabrina untuk duduk di sebelahku. _What The…!_

"_Please to Meet you."_ Suara yang sangat mirip dengan Saber itu pun memasuki telingaku.

"Ha… I… iya…" aku hanya menjawab dengan sesingkat itu. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa! Masa' aku langsung terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia itu Saber! Atau menuliskan surat! Aku sungguh bingung. Bahasa Inggrisku pun tak dapat dikatakan bagus. Harus apa akuu!

Dari kejauhan, aku tak sengaja melihat Rin yang sedang mengamati Sabrina dengan tatapan _tsundere._ Atau aku yang lagi error? Sudahlah. Hal yang penting adalah, aku harus mencari tahu siapa Sabrina sebenarnya!

Waktu Istirahat.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak meluputkan pandanganku dari Sabrina. Kucoba segala upaya untuk melihatnya, memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, caranya berbicara, dan sebagainya. Tapi mengapa tetap tak terasa apa-apa di hatiku? Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atap sambil memakan bekal yang Sakura buatkan untukku.

"Haaah…" dengan menatap langit, aku pun putus asa. Sepertinya harapanku untuk melihat Saber sekali lagi sudah pupus. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Karena hanya aku sendiri di atap dan tidak ada orang lain yang sedang makan disitu, aku pun berdiri.

"!" aku pun berteriak sekencang yang kubisa untuk meluapkan keputus asaanku atas hilangnya Saber. Meskipun sudah setahun berlalu, aku tetap tidak dapat melupakannya dari pikiranku, maupun jiwaku.

"Tep."

Ada suara langkah kaki?

Kukira hanya aku saja yang berada di atap. Jadi malu aku. Sial! Harusnya tadi aku pakai suara hati saja! Siapa yang sedang melangkah tapi?

Bayangannya mulai terlihat. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan _antenna _di atas rambutnya. Sabrina!

"Kenapa kamu berteriak?" tanyanya bingung. Lho! Dia bisa berbahasa Jepang? Padahal di kelas tadi dia hanya berbicara Bahasa Inggris saja.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi dan begitu mendengarmu berteriak 'Saber' begitu kencang, aku pun ingin menyapamu." Dia menyahut lagi dengan suara tenang, persis seperti Saber saat menjelaskan detil-detil perang cawan suci itu.

"E…Eh…kukira tidak ada…" aku pun menjawab dengan panik. Sudah setengah tahun tidak melatih tubuhku lagi, aku pun sepertinya sudah kehilangan satu atau dua _skill _yang dulunya biasa kupakai dalam pertempuran.

"teriakanmu seperti perempuan, tahu." Sabrina, gadis pirang ini, sepertinya menghinaku dengan berkata seperti ini. Apa maksud perkataannya?

"eh… apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu…?" aku pun bertanya dengan begonya, karena Memang tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Maksudku, jangan berteriak dengan suara biasa, putus pita suaramu ntar. Pakai _speaker._" Gadis pirang ini pun melanjutkan dengan saran. Aneh. Jadi aku harus berteriak lebih kencang dengan speaker? i… ini tidak mirip Saber sama sekali! Ternyata aku salah orang!

"Tenang saja, Shirou. Aku hanya bercanda." Senyumnya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku di atap sekolah.

"…" aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"RING, RING…" bel masuk berbunyi lagi. Aku pun segera masuk untuk menuruni tangga.

"Dia tidak bersikap seperti Saber, 'kan?" aku kaget. Rin ternyata disebelahku saat aku menuruni tangga.

"To…Tohsaka!" aku pun berteriak karena kaget. Dia ada disitu selama ini dan aku tidak tahu? _Oh come on!_

"Aku juga memperhatikan dia, Shirou. Dia Memang terlihat persis seperti Saber, tapi Bukan seperti Saber. Itu yang kamu pikirkan, 'kan?" dia bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan tatapan introgatif itu. Bukannya malu, aku takut!

"I… iya juga sih… hanya saja… cara dia berbicara…" aku melanjutkan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Shirou bodoh, cara berbicara bisa diubah dan ditiru, tapi bagaimana dengan penampilannya? Apa yang kau perkirakan sedang terjadi disini?" Rin melanjutkan lagi sambil menempatkan kedua tangannya itu di pinggang.

"Eh…? Déjà vu?" aku bertanya dengan lugunya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"SLAP!" tangan yang halus tapi kasar itu pun menampar pipiku.

"Ke…Kenapa kau tampar aku!" aku terjatuh sambil memegang pipiku yang sepertinya merah karena ditampar olehnya.

"Bodoh! Bukan! Mana mungkin ada time slip di waktu seperti ini!" Rin pun melanjutkan sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari-jarinya yang halus (tapi kasar) itu.

"Ja…Jadi apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, mana aku tahu! Hanya karena aku _sorcerer _Bukan berarti aku tahu semua!" dia pun melanjutkan dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf… maaf…" aku pun meminta maaf dengan tangan dibalik kepala. Dia sepertinya kesal.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa kita sadari, ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita dibalik pilar penyangga itu. Lalu dia pun berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah kita. Apa itu Saber?

"Kau sepertinya benar, Shirou. aku pun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Sabrina-san."

To Be Continued…

Xtra note: Taniguchi: ktua kelas. Aku juga tidak tau gimana orangnya, Belum pernah ketemu. Nanti kalau ada ketemu, saya samperin :)


	2. Chapter 2

It's your Fate.

Chapter 2: Messenger?

"Kau sepertinya benar, Shirou. aku pun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Sabrina-san." Sosok gadis berambut ungu muda dengan mata berwarna ungu kelam itu pun menghampiri kita.

"Sa…Sakura!" aku berteriak. Aku juga tidak tahu dia bisa disini. Argh! Kenapa semua orang bisa menyelinap ke belakangku tanpa aku ketahui! Ini semakin membuatku frustasi.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Sudah masuk kelas sana!" Rin… dia meneriaki Sakura untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan melupakan semua yang telah kita katakan.

"Aku mempunyai hakku sendiri… Tohsaka-san…" Sakura pun membalas balik kata-katanya sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Yare yare… bingung aku jadinya. Sakura pun tidak tinggal diam lagi dengan perkataan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa ditindas. Bagus, hanya saja mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu…

"Hah. Terserah kamu saja. Tapi kuperingatkan, jangan bertanya kalau ada yang kurang jelas! Mengerti?" Rin. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti pikiran anak perempuan.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun mengiyakan. Ini… seperti tantangan saja ya…

Demi kelangsungan pembicaraan ini, kita pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang tepatnya 3 orang bisa mendudukinya. Aneh… Kenapa aku dijepit 2 perempuan? Aku 'diperintah' untuk duduk ditengah oleh Rind an Sakura. Apa-apaan ini?

"Shirou, apa menurutmu yang sedang terjadi?" Rin pun memulai lagi pembicaraan kita yang tertunda tadi dengan wajah mengintrogasi itu.

"Err…Déjà vu?" aku mengulang jawaban yang sama lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Kamu…" Rin putus asa sambil memegang jidatnya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menamparku kali ini. Syukurlah…

"Sabrina-san mirip dengan Saber, 'kan?" Sakura lalu bertanya sambil memegang tangan kananku. Lebih seperti diambil lalu dipeluk. Aku hanya diam saja. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Sudah kubilang tadi, 'kan? Jangan bertanya kalau tidak mengerti!" Rin pun berteriak lagi dengan wajah _tsundere_. Lalu dia juga mengambil tangan kiriku? Apa, sih, yang ada di pikiran anak perempuan itu?

"Aku tidak bertanya karena tidak mengerti, tapi bertanya karena penasaran." Sakura pun membalas kembali sambil memegang tanganku lebih erat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, atau mungkin saja Sabrina hanya murid biasa dan Bukan Saber?" Rin pun bertanya kembali sambil berpikir.

Aku malah tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa karena tanganku dua-duanya sudah di'reservasi' oleh Sakura dan Rin. Yang hanya dapat aku pikirkan sekarang ini adalah cara untuk melepaskan tanganku dari jepitan maut ini lalu kembali ke ruang kelas, dan belajar secara damai…

"A…Aku pikir, kita harus masuk ke kelas dan lupakan pembicaraan ini!" teriakku sambil melepaskan tangan mereka dan lari sekencang yang kubisa.

Dari jauh, kulihat mereka berdua hanya berdiri sambil melihatku. Syukurlah aku tidak dikejar…

"Haa… Haah…" aku ngos-ngosan karena lari kencang tadi dan aku pun menyangga badanku dengan menaruh kedua tanganku di lutut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hu… Huwa!" aku kaget lagi. Sabrina! Di… dia tepat di depanku… dan melihatku dengan pandangan bingung itu. Kenapa aku tak sadar lagi! Ah, lupakanlah. Akhirnya aku pun putus asa…

"A…Aku sedang… bermain petak umpet…" bodoh! Aku malah berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi! Eh, tunggu.

"Se…Sedang apa kamu diluar!" aku lanjut bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Eh… Aku…? Tidak apa-apa… hanya…" Sabrina pun membalas sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tipikal. Reaksi yang dilakukan ketika kau berbohong. Atau tidak?

"Kalian berdua!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada kita.

Itu… Fujimura-nee-taiga-sensei! Guru yang lebih terlihat seperti harimau lapar daripada seorang guru itu pun datang menghampiri kita.

"Jangan pacaran! Shirou! Kau malah mengajak murid baru untuk bolos di hari pertamanya!" dia pun melanjutkan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidungku.

"A…Apa maksudmu! Aku Bukan pa…" Belum sempat aku membela diri sendiri, tiba-tiba Sabrina menggerakkan tangannya seperti halnya melindungi sesuatu.

"Dia tidak bersalah, Sensei. Aku yang ingin keluar dan mengajaknya. Ini salahku." Sab… Sabrina! Buat apa kamu lakukan itu! Aku pun berteriak dalam hati, mengetahui dia tidak bersalah, aku pun memutuskan untuk membantahnya.

"Bu… Bukan! Aku yang keluar karena minta diajak main petak umpet tadi! Bukan salahnya!" Aku pun memberikan alasan bodoh demi membelanya. Yah, Memang aku yang salah sih…

"Hm? Kalian berdua ini bagaimana sih! Sudahlah, jangan masuk kelas! Tetap disini saja! Pusing aku…" sensei pun memegang jidatnya dan berbalik badan meninggalkan kami. Cepatnya…

"Sabrina, Kenapa kamu membelaku? Aku yang salah, 'kan?" aku pun memandang wajah mungilnya itu dengan tatapan yang (kurang lebih) serius.

"_it's also my fault, okay._" Dia pun menjawab sambil memegang pinggangnya sambil berpaling wajah lagi. Ada yang merah-merah di pipinya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sabrina… apa… kamu…" aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya soal pembicaraanku dengan Rin dan Sakura tadi.

"Eh?" Sabrina pun menoleh dan rambutnya pun bergerak-gerak searah dengan angin. Aku sempat terpesona, tapi demi kelanjutan _conversation _ini, aku memecahkannya.

"Sabrina! Kamu!" aku pun segera menyambar bahunya yang sekarang ada di genggaman tanganku dan memandangnya dengan wajah (yang lebih) serius.

"A…Aduh…" dia pun meng-aduh. A…aku kelepasan! Refleks jadinya aku menyambar bahunya secara tiba-tiba karena buru-buru! (baca=ekspresi Shirou yang sekarang seperti lukisan _the scream._)

"Ma…Maafkan aku!" aku pun segera melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya yang terlihat sangat ringkih itu.

Dia pun memegang bahunya dan memalingkan wajah lagi. Huh. Kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa bertanya padanya…

"Shirou, kamu kasar. Kenapa kamu lakukan itu?" Sabrina bertanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan introgatifnya yang (berbeda) terlihat seperti milik Rin itu.

"Maaf, aku refleks…" aku pun meminta maaf padanya sambil menggaruk kepala dan memalingkan wajah.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku. Kalau kamu melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan memberimu hal yang kamu inginkan selama ini." Sabrina membalas sambil tersenyum *smirk* dan berpaling lagi.

Hal yang kuinginkan? Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti, dia mirip Saber tapi Bukan Saber sama sekali… dan caranya tersenyum (evil) padaku sungguh berbeda dari cara Saber tersenyum padaku.

"KRING, KRING, KRING, KRING…" bel sekolah berbunyi lagi. Tandanya pulang.

"Sudah bel pulang ya?" Sabrina lalu bertanya padaku dengan suara yang bernada agak cuek dari biasanya.

"Eh? I… Iya…" Aku pun tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi aku pun hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang. Hadiahmu harus menunggu " Sabrina pun tersenyum sambil berpaling lalu melangkah pergi dengan dua kakinya yang proporsional itu.

"?" aku menjadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dia sebut "Hadiah" itu. Sudahlah, masih ada hari esok… aku harus bergegas pulang untuk membersihkan gudang nanti.

Aku pun melangkah keluar sekolah. Tas yang kubawa dengan ditaruh diatas bahuku pun terasa semakin berat. Pikiranku dipenuhi berbagai macam prasangka dan keraguan. Siapa Sabrina sebenarnya? Kalau dia benar-benar adalah murid pindahan, kita tak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara yang akrab seperti itu. Tapi, kalau saja dia Saber, aku tidak yakin. Masa' Saber bisa tersenyum seperti WiM Miku*? Aku semakin kalut.

Sesampainya di rumah, sudah ada Sakura dan Rin di depan pintu.

"Hoaaa!" aku berteriak dan mundur 3 langkah karena kaget.

"_chotto,_ sedang apa kamu pulang larut begini?" Rin bertanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Senpai… makan malam sudah dingin…" Sakura menambahkan dengan nada memelas.

"A…Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" aku berteriak dan mundur lagi.

"Sudah tentu, 'kan! Menanyaimu Kenapa Sabrina bisa tertidur di _tatami-_mu!" Rin melanjutkan sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarku di dalam rumah.

"E…h?" Sabrina? Tertidur di kamarku! Aku pun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak untuk sejenak. Aku lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam, dengan melepas sepatu dulu tentunya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Rin berteriak. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang telah aku alami hari ini dan dengan Sabrina tertidur (seperti yang mereka katakan) di kamarku, aku menjadi tambah penasaran lagi.

Sedikit lagi ke kamar…

Tep.

Aku pun menggeser pintu kayu itu lalu mataku terbelalak.

"Sa…Sabrina… tidak memakai baju!"

Bersambung…

Extra note: WiM Miku: lagu Miku Hatsune yang popular, singkatan dari World is Mine. Kalau ingin dengar, message saya dan saya kasih link ke lagunya. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tidak punya Fate/Stay Night, hanya fic.

Warning: di chapter ini mngkin ada ecchi sedikit, dan yg membenci percintaan Shirou n Saber, mohon jangan bakar saya.

It's Your Fate.

Chapter 3: school and house is just the same…

"Sa…Sabrina… tidak memakai baju!"

Pikiranku pun sempat berbayang yang tidak-tidak ketika melihat Sabrina sedang tertidur pulas di _tatami_-ku.

"Hooh…" aku lega karena untung saja dia masih memakai baju sekolahnya. Lho? Berarti dia kesini setelah pulang sekolah!

"Shiro, kalau kau berani tidur di kamarmu…" Rin tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggeser pintu kayuku dan melihatku dengan tatapan introgatif itu.

"Iya, iya! Memangnya aku sebejat itu apa?" aku pun menjawab langsung dengan wajah ragu. Bejat tidaknya terserah mereka (gadis-gadis mengerikan) saja… T3T

Aku pun lalu keluar dengan tak lupa menggeser pintu kayunya lagi agar tertutup dan Sabrina bisa tidur pulas.

Sesaat sebelum keluar, terlihat wajahnya yang terkena sinar bulan itu, bersinar. Bersinar!

"Shirou!" Belum memperhatikan dengan detil, aku sudah diseret oleh Rin ke ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shirou!" Rin pun menggebrak meja makan dan semua makanan di atasnya pun terguncang.

"Apa yang Kenapa? Kan Bukan aku yang membawanya!" aku pun menaruh kepalan tanganku di atas meja, menandakan bahwa aku serius.

"Heh? Jadi Bukan kamu…?" Rin bertanya kembali. Emosinya menurun. Syukurlah…

"Ya, mana bisa juga kubawa 'kan? Toh kalau kubawa, pasti aku juga sudah pulang…" jawabku lagi dengan yakin, bahwa Bukan aku yang melakukannya.

"A… tapi, Kenapa Sabrina-san bisa ada disitu… di kamar Senpai…" Sakura pun melipat tangan di dagu dengan ekspresi ragu. Waduh. Gawat nih.

"I…Ini Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" aku melanjutkan sambil menggerakkan tanganku ke atas seakan-akan akan memukul seseorang.

"TOING."

Bu… bunyi _bounce _ itu… ini bisa jadi ada bola besar masuk ke rumah, atau aku tanpa sengaja mengenai…

DA… DADA SABRINA!

"Sa…Sabrina! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" aku pun menepuk tangan di atas kepala sambil membungkuk padanya dan mendapati; tidak ada respon.

"Eh?" aku bingung.

"Shirou, jangan bertindak bodoh. Perang sudah akan dimulai lagi." Sabrina… berkata dengan nada tenang seperti Saber!

"Sa… Saber?" aku pun bertanya dalam keraguan.

"Shirou, sudah kuperhatikan tingkah lakumu seharian ini, dan kamu sangat kacau." Dia membalas seraya menutup mata.

"Saber! Itu benar kamu!" aku pun mendekatinya (Background: padang bunga seperti di Shrek 2 yg Fiona sama Shrek mau pegangan tangan tapi ternyata dikejar orang) dan ingin merangkulnya, tapi…

"BUGG."

Aku jatuh tak berdaya di lantai. Sabrina… membantingku ke lantai!

"Shirou, jangan main peluk dulu." Argh! Nadanya yang versi Sabrina kembali!

"Kamu,… Bukan Saber?" aku pun duduk lalu mendapati pinggangku sakit.

"Tentu aku Saber. Hanya saja, ini Bukan tubuh milikku."

Kata-katanya yang mengagetkanku (juga semua orang di ruang makan) pun melepas semua kerinduanku padanya selama setahun penuh ini.

"Saber… tapi Kenapa kamu bilang… pe…" Belum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Rin membungkam mulutku.

"Jadi ini sudah dimulai lagi, ya…" Rin pun melepas bungkamannya lalu berpikir.

"?" Sakura hanya terdiam saja.

"benar, Rin. Ini sudah dimulai lagi. Shirou, aku perlu berbicara denganmu." Saber… eh Sabrina pun menarik kaosku dan menyeretku keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ada apa, Saber?" aku pun bertanya sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Shirou, aku…" Saber pun lalu jinjit dan memandang ke wajahku sangat dekat. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik, dia menarik bajuku dan menciumku.

HH! Saber… tapi… meskipun aku senang, aku juga khawatir karena ini bukan tubuh miliknya yang menciumku. Terlarut dalam ciumannya yang membakar bibirku, aku pun menutup mata dan merangkulnya kembali. Bibir yang juga kukecup setahun yang lalu, masih meninggalkan impact yang kuat dalam diriku. Rasanya hangat, dia pun mendekapku makin erat, dan kita hanyut dalam kesendirian di lorong dekat ruang makan itu. Aku terlalu tak berdaya untuk melawannya, tapi siapa juga yang akan melawan? Saber…

"Ooh, jadi ini yang kalian lakukan, hmm?" tiba-tiba, suara mengagetkan (dan _tsundere_) pun memecah kesunyian ini.

"Ri… Rin!" aku segera melepas rangkulan Saber dan tersipu.

"Shi…Shirou… aku Belum… selesai…" Saber tersenyum malu padaku sambil kembali merangkulku. A…ada Rin dan Saber kembali menciumku!

"Huh! Sudahlah!" Rin pun masuk kembali ke dalam ruang makan dan terasa gempa bumi akibat dia duduk. Marah.

"Sa…Saber… Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" sesaat setelah Rin masuk, aku pun melepaskan pelukannya lagi dan bertanya seperti itu.

"Shirou, aku kembali kesini karena perang cawan suci dimulai lagi." Saber pun menjawab sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang mungkin masih sepanas milikku. Tapi, tetap saja yang pertama lebih baik daripada yang kedua.

"Eh? Ta… tapi aku tidak memangilmu 'kan?" aku bertanya sambil melambaikan tanganku kebawah.

"Benar, tapi kamu dipilih lagi untuk mengikuti perang ini."

Saber pun menjawab dalam tubuh anak kecil ini.

"T…tenggat perang yang lalu ada 10 tahun, ini 'kan baru setahun!" aku kaget dan berteriak.

"Memang, dan aku sendiri pun bingung. Apa yang terjadi disini Bukan kesalahan author (lol.), 'kan?" Saber bertanya sambil menatap ke kamera (?).

"A…apapun yang terjadi, ini masalah serius dan kita harus…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, mulutku pun ditutup oleh jari-jari Saber yang mulus.

"Shirou, _urusai._ Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi sepertinya sejak kamu memperhatikanku, terjadi seperti _time slip._" Saber pun berbisik padaku.

"Heh? Yang tadi pagi? Aku tidak tahu kalau…" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku lagi, mulutku sekarang dibungkam lagi.

"Shirou, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau kita hanya berbicara saja. Sekarang coba Tanya Rin, mungkin dia tahu." Saber pun melanjutkan sambil berjalan ke ruang makan berlantai kayu itu.

"Rin, apa kamu…" Saber pun menggeser pintu kayu ini dengan cepat dan menyadari ada yang aneh dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"A…Apa yang terjadi disini!" aku pun berteriak karena hal yang aneh Memang sudah terjadi,

DIMANA SEMUA ORANG!

To Be Continued…


End file.
